winxfandomcom-20200222-history
You're Still the Only One
You're Still the Only One is a song heard in the eleventh episode of the second season of World of Winx, "Jim's Revenge". Lyrics |-|English= I remember the day we met like it's yesterday. In a crowded place I knew, Since I met your eyes, We were meant to be together. Now I'm here in my empty room sitting all alone, But I know that when we're near or we're apart, You're always in my heart... You're still the only one that makes me shine. You're still the only one who's by my side. Take my hand, you'll see what you mean to me, 'Cause my world is brighter when we're together. You're still the only one that makes me glow. You're still the only one, and now I know, We belong together, friends forever, Give me your smile and we will fly... You're still the only one... You're still the only one... Day by day we are like one sharing everything, laughing out and cryin' inside, do it wrong or right, we're so meant to be together, 'cause I'm know that when we're near or we're apart, I'm always in your heart... You're still the only one that makes me shine. You're still the only one who's by my side. Take my hand, you'll see what you mean to me, 'Cause my world is brighter when we're together. You're still the only one that makes me glow. You're still the only one, and now I know, We belong together, friends forever, Give me your smile and we will fly... You're still the only one... You're still the only one... I don't need to tell you the way I feel, You can always bring out the best of me, Now I know there's nothing like being with you, 'cause you make my dreams come true...! You're still the only one... My dreams come true...! You're still the only one... You're still the only one that makes me glow. You're still the only one, and now I know, We belong together, friends forever, Give me your smile and we will fly...! |-|Italian= Sembra ieri quel pomeriggio che ti incontrai Tra migliore persona noi un sguardo e poi un legame che ci unisce Ora che sono sola nella mia stanza so So che non importa dove sei perché Sei sempre qui con me Sei sempre e solo tu la mia energia Sei sempre tu che accendi la magia Cosa sei per me tu lo sai perché Tutto splende quando noi siamo insieme Sei sempre e solo tu anche in mezzo guai Sei sempre tu che non mi lasci mai L'amicizia e il dono piu' prezioso Sei sempre e solo ancora tu Sei sempre e solo tu Sei sempre e solo tu Quanti amore, quante avventure, quante magie Tra risate lacrime, gia sapendo che, siamo ancora qui insieme. Sai che non importa dove sei perché Sei sempre qui con me Sei sempre e solo tu la mia energia Sei sempre tu che accendi la magia Cosa sei per me tu lo sai perché Tutto splende quando noi siamo insieme Sei sempre e solo tu anche in mezzo guai Sei sempre tu che non mi lasci mai L'amicizia e il dono piu' prezioso Sei sempre e solo ancora tu Sei sempre e solo tu Sei sempre e solo tu Non e mai bisogno di fingere Tu sei sempre leggere dentro me Questo è un grande sogno da vivere Ogni giorno insieme a te Sei sempre e solo tu Insieme a te Sei sempre e solo tu Sei sempre e solo tu anche in mezzo guai Sei sempre tu che non mi lasci mai L'amicizia e il dono piu' prezioso Sei sempre e solo ancora tu Trivia Videos English Italian Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Games Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me